Casino floor space dedicated to live games of chance is being severely restricted and even eliminated to make room for an increasing number of profit-making electronic gaming devices, such as slot and video poker machines. While live card games, like Blackjack, Baccarat and Caribbean Stud Poker, and non-card games, like Roulette and Craps, remain popular, some casinos have removed a percentage of their Blackjack, Baccarat and Caribbean Stud Poker tables to accommodate additional electronic gaming devices. However, casinos recognize that live table games are integral to any casino since many players are not interested in playing the electronic gaming devices or machines. Some players refuse to play electronic gaming machines because the players do not trust the outcomes, and in many cases, the electronic gaming machines do not require any player skill. In addition, playing the electronic gaming machines eliminates most of the social interaction involved with playing live table games.
Thus, there is a need for new, exciting live games of chance to retain existing players and attract new players. Advantageously, the new games of chance should be playable using electronic devices including video machines, computer terminals and hand-held devices as well.